New trouble arises
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: A new camper suddenly arrives at camp half blood. giving off a mysterious aura about her for the others to find. she comes to help the others look for Nico. Leo x OC


**A/N: this is my first Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fic so i hope you enjoy it. i don't own any of the book/characters except my own. **

Leo's Pov:

I dreamed that I was in a Small room with not much space in it like it was crowded or too narrow. when I looked around I saw maybe ten or twelve monsters blocking the entrance to the door, all smiling at someone. me? no it couldn't be.

"give up girl. your trapped" a monster smiled. girl? I looked around to see what it was talking about and soon enough I saw what they're looking at. a girl that looked like she was Piper's size. I couldn't see her face but her hair was orange and tied in a loose pony tail. she wore a purple striped shirt that was torn up in several places, Long jeans that were also kinda of torn up but also the color was fading a little, combat boots. she held her arm in the direction of the monsters. A crossbow was attached to her right arm, a Quiver that was strapped behind her back with arrows in it.

"I'm not giving up. where's Nico? you know lord Hades wont be happy if he finds out his son is missing" the girl said with power in her voice.

"he's being-" a monster said. "fool! she's charm speaking you" the first monster yelled. "you think lord of the underworld cares about his son?"

"I do. I know all of them care about their children" she said with confidence. Suddenly the dream begins to flicker and blur as if I was loosing connection. I wanted to yell. "wait? who are you?! I want to help" but my voice failed me I couldn't say it. "Leo you can help. she needs you" a voice says then I suddenly woke up.

_who was that girl, that voice? I have to find out...but how? she said Nico was in trouble that could explain why he's been missing._

I pressed a button on my bed for the bunker to move out. I looked outside the window only to see the sun is about to rise when a bright flash came through my window almost blinding me but I closed my eyes in time. Apollo? maybe. I got up quickly hoping I didn't run into anything, grabbed some sunglasses from my tool belt and ran outside. the bright light started to fade meaning Apollo left but when I lifted my shades off I saw a girl coming down from the sky.

"oh no! she's in trouble I have to help her..but how?" I said to myself But when I looked closer I noticed she wasn't falling but gliding? hovering? down to the ground I don't know but she wasn't falling so the girl wasn't in trouble. she looked up I was completely amazed. she had orange hair that seemed to glow in the sunrise, tied loose in a pony tail, her left eye was a startling grey like Annabeth's and her right eye was a electric blue like Jason's. her skin was pale like Nico's but pretty as if it had a glow around her to make her look immortal like Thalia. she had cuts and bruises around her but that only made her look hot. she wore a purple striped shirt that was torn in several places, jeans that wear also torn and was loosing the color and combat boots. wait a minute those look familiar where have i seen them before? she also wore a small silver bracelet that was attached to her wrist. a quiver was strapped behind her back, a crossbow was attached or hanging from the strap holding her quiver. when she spoke she sounded like a angel but had confidence, power in her voice like Piper has when she charm speaks people.

"is this camp half blood?" she asked and I only nodded, she laughed and when she did it sounded like wind chimes? a group of birds singing? I don't know but it was pretty. "whats your name cutie?"

_wow she's talking to me..that never happens before..whoa wait a second. she called me cutie. _when I realized she had called me cute my whole face was bright red and steam started to come off of me.

_calm down Leo. you need to act cool and calm. impress this girl and I might have a chance to get her to like me..maybe..I hope. usually I have bad luck with the girls. cool and calm_.

"my..n-name..is Leo" I said _hoping I _didn't sound nervous.

"hmm Leo. that name suits you for a hot boy like yourself" she smiled.

_s-she called me hot. did she mean as in "your pretty hot I might like you" or I'm hot because I have steam coming off of me. I hope she meant the first one_.

"t-thanks" I said hoping I didn't blush anymore than I did.

"your welcome. I'm flare" she smiled.

_wow that's a hot name_. "nice name" I smiled, run my fingers through my hair.

"thanks. you going to show me around or we just going to stand here?" she asked.


End file.
